1. Field
The following description relates to a biosignal transmitter, a biosignal receiver, a method of transmitting and receiving a biosignal, and technology for transmitting and receiving a biosignal based on a feature point included in the biosignal and a pattern related to the biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
With an increasing level of interest in ubiquitous healthcare (U-healthcare), new technologies for monitoring and analyzing a vital signal in a daily life are being developed. Various applied technologies, for example, an electrocardiogram (ECG) measurement device using a fibrous electrode, a wrist band type or ring type heart rate detecting module, a chest band type or glove type heart rate detector, are being attempted.
Such devices may be provided in a wearable form, and thus should have super-light and super-small characteristics for a user's convenience.